Journey of the OC's!
by Flyingsong
Summary: Story of OC contest! Phaea, Cross, Ken, and Karel's journey through the Poke Universe together! OCxOC and another possible OCxOC  we shall see on that one... . Rated T for cursing. Phaea doesn't have a pretty vocab...


Me: Hi Guys! So it's finally here... The promised Pokemon fanfic! We've found our winning characters and we'll do a quick introduction before the story gets started!

Phaea: Why can't we just start the damn story?

Me: Because people want to meet the characters! And everyone already knows you, cause your the main character. So anyways, here's Karel!

Karel: 'Sup everyone! I'm Karel, I'm awesome, and I'm the best trainer ever!

Phaea: And oh so humble too.

Karel: Don't worry, I'll train Shrimp here to be a great trainer!

Phaea: DIE BASTARD! *chases Karel around, while Karel laughs*

Me: Oookay... While they have fun, let's introduce our other two characters! Here's Cross!

Cross: Hi! I'm Cross! My Pokemon are so cute and are my great friends. And-*Karel plows Cross over*

Karel: Oops! My bad, Cross...

Cross: DIE BASTARD! *starts pounding on Karel while Phaea laughs at his pain*

Me: Uh guys! Please stop beating each other up!

Phaea: Hahahahahahahahaha! Keep going Cross! Make him pay!

Me: Ken, help me stop them!

Ken: ... I'd rather not. They'll stop eventually.

Cross: DIE!

Karel: Help me!

Me: Welp... I guess I better go help him... Here's the story!

Ken: Wings does not own Pokemon. Or me. Or Karel. Or Cross. Just Phaea and the plot.

* * *

"Goddamn brambles..." A red-haired, pony-tailed girl with an egg case, a orange and brown egg inside, on her back and goggles on her head grumbled as she pushed through the brush and onto the path. She brushed off the leaves from her maroon trench coat, black tank top and black shorts, mumbling something about getting lost and a stupid Sceptile. She shouts at the Sceptile in the trees above her, green eyes glaring, "You had better hope you're on the right path this time, Athena, or I swear I'm gonna..." "You'd never do anything to Athena and you know it, Phaea," another girl with reddish brown hair came out from the bushes. Her purple hoodie was torn, and the bottom edge of her black pants were ragged. "Cross... It's all her fault we're lost in Eterna Woods..." whined Phaea. Athena's head vein bulged. "Sceptile..." She used SLAM and tackled Phaea from above. "Ow! Hey!" Phaea jumps up and starts arguing with Athena. Cross sighs, closes her brown eyes, and sits down heavily. "Not again..."

"I don't care what you think, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be lost!"

"Sceptile scept!"

A pleasant sound interrupts them. It was a familiar tune, played on what sounded like a harmonica. It floated to them from down the path, calming the tempers of Phaea and Athena. "Who is playing that?" Phaea wondered aloud. As abruptly as it had started, the music stopped. Athena jumped back up into the trees and started dashing toward where the music had been coming from. "Hey! Wait up!" Phaea ran after her. Cross jumped up and sprinted after them, grumbling.

When Cross finally caught up to them, Athena and Phaea were looking over something under the shade of a large tree. "Whatcha guys looking at?" she panted and looked over their shoulders. There, a young man lay asleep with his Pikachu at his side. His Pokeball hat was pulled low over his black hair, which had a silver streak in it. He wore a black t-shirt with a short-sleeved dark blue jacket, grey jeans, black belt, and black and white sneakers. On his hands he wore fingerless gloves, and in them he held a harmonica. "Looks like we found our musician," whispered Cross, trying to pull Athena and Phaea back. If he were to wake up, with them being this close up, it would not be pretty.

"Wait..." Phaea reached out a hand and pulled at the hidden cord around his neck. "What's this?" A silver wolf pendant appeared from under his shirt. Phaea stared at it. First that song, and now the pendant... Why did this all seem so familiar to her?

Suddenly the boy jerked forward awake, startling the girls into falling backwards. They stared at each other, his sapphire eyes looking each of them over. He spoke, "Why were you touching my pendant?" Phaea, and Cross just sat there in shock, and Athena looked nervously at the now awakening Pikachu. The boys eyes narrowed. "Are you thieves? Were you trying to steal it?" He stood up angrily, towering over the short girls, and the Pikachu's cheeks began sparking. Cross tried to explain, "N-no! We just heard the music-" "Don't try explaining to him, Cross," Phaea stood up, leaving the egg case and her bag on the ground, Athena at her side. They looked at each other and nodded. Battling was the one thing Athena and Phaea could agree on. Phaea whipped her head around a glared. "If it's a battle you want, you've got it. But we weren't trying to steal that stupid necklace of yours!" The boy's teeth clenched, "You'll pay for that... Sparky, use VOLT TACKLE!"

The Pikachu sprinted towards Athena, who barely dodged the attack. The boy called out, "Use IRON TAIL!" Phaea immediately called out to her, "Athena, use AGILITY and get into the trees!" The Sceptile sped up significantly and easily dodged Sparky's attacks, finally jumping up into the branches of a tree. The boy and Sparky whirled around, trying to figure out where Athena had gone. "Get him with an AERIAL ACE, girl!" Phaea shouted. "Sceptile!" She burst out of the branches and hit Sparky hard. This didn't faze the little Pikachu, however, or his trainer. "Use THUNDERBOLT, Sparky!" The two Pokemon became surrounded by the glow of electricity as Sparky discharged. The flow of electricity ceased, and Athena backed away unsteadily, hurt by the strong move. "Athena… Are you okay girl?" Phaea worried, moving closer to her. "Tile….." Athena winced, but a fire burned in her eyes. She wasn't down yet. "Let's teach these boys a lesson!" Phaea exclaimed, reenergized by her Pokemon's determination. "Hit him with a LEAF BLADE, Athena!" "Tile!" Athena sprung forward, the leaves on her elbows glowing green with energy.

Sparky dodged the LEAF BLADE, but Athena couldn't stop in time. She shaved off the top half of the bushes behind him. The branches fell forward, and behind them sat a young man with dark red, wavy, neck-length hair, who had obviously been watching the battle from behind the brush. There was a faded scar across his right eyebrow, and his grey eyes were wide in shock. He was wearing a black shirt rolled up to his elbows, baggy grey jeans, a studded belt, black and white sneakers, and a brown double-strap leather wristband. Behind him a brown, one-strap backpack and an egg case with a light green and dark green egg in it lay on the ground. Cross, Phaea, Athena, Sparky, and the boy stared at him. All of a sudden, he stood up, "Hey there! My name's Karel Dunning, I'm 19 years old, and I am the best trainer ever!" Karel smiled cockily. Everyone continued to stare at him. He sauntered over, still talking, "I heard the sounds of a battle, and I just had to see the trainers and their Pokemon, see if they had any true potential. You see," he turned and took a heroic pose, "I am looking for an apprentice, someone with true potential to become the next great trainer! But not as good as I of course." He smiled again, trying to find some reaction from this crowd. Instead, they all stared blankly at him.

Karel walked over to the boy and put an arm around him, "What's your name, tough-guy?" "Kenneth Strife," he replied, stiffening up. "Well, Ken, you are quite the trainer. You must have been training Sparky here for, what, seven years now?" Ken nodded numbly. "That's all well and good, but I'm looking for someone whose talent is a little more raw, a little less formed, like that little lady over there!" Karel pointed over to where Cross and Phaea stood. "M-me?" squeaked Cross. Karel shook his head and traipsed over to Phaea, "No, this girl right here! So what do you say? Want to become my apprentice?" "Not a chance," Phaea growled. "Phaearae Avery, control your temper. It was only one comment," Cross pulled her away from Karel. "Phaearae! What a pretty name, to match such a pretty young girl! How old are you, 12?" he exclaimed. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Phaea tried to pull away from Cross, eyes flashing with anger. Athena SLAMmed into her, pinning her to the ground, and Cross sighed. "Sorry about that... She's kind of sensitive about her height..." Phaea struggled underneath Athena, shouting expletives of all types. Karel hid behind a near-by tree.

"Anyways, I'm Cross. That's Phaea on the ground over there, and that's her Sceptile Athena. We're both 16. I'm from Cerulean City in Kanto, and have been training for 10 years now. She's from Little Root Town in Hoenn, and has only been training for a year. We've been traveling through Sinnoh, and had just entered the Eterna Forest when we got totally lost. We just had found this path when we heard music, and followed to here. We really are not thieves," Cross explained. Ken shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure if he should be apologizing or not. After all, that red-head, Phaea, did ask for a battle. He scratched his head nervously, "Guess I overreacted. Sorry. My name's Ken, and this is Sparky, although I guess you already know that... I'm from Kanto, too, except I lived in Pallet Town. I'm 17, and have been training for seven years." "And I'm Karel!" Karel interrupted. Phaea had calmed down at this point, and he had decided to come out. "I'm from Blackthorn City in Johto. I'm 19 years old, and have been training since I was 10."

"Can someone get this damn Sceptile off me?" Phaea shouted from underneath Athena. Cross bent down to look her in the eye, "Will you be good now and not kill Karel? He seems very nice." "Yes, Mom," Phaea replied, rolling her eyes. "Alright... You can get off her now Athena." "Sceptile." Athena hopped off, and Phaea stood up brushing herself off. She took out a Pokeball from her coat pocket and pointed it at Athena. "Return, Athena." The Sceptile disappeared into the device.

"Listen..." Phaea held out a hand to Ken. "I'm sorry I touched your pendant. It just seemed familiar to me, along with that song you were playing. Look," she pulled out a necklace from under her jacket, a silver arrowhead pendant hanging from it. "I have a special pendant, too." Ken stared at the charm, almost entranced. Something had been bugging him about this girl, but the arrowhead had solidified it. He somehow knew this girl, but he wasn't going to tell her that. She'd be freaked out if he said that.

"I have a great idea!" Karel popped up between the two of them and put his arms around them."Why don't we all travel together? We all seem to becoming friends, and I still wanna try and convince you to be my apprentice, Carrot-Top." A vein bulged in both Phaea's and Ken's heads, but neither of them reacted to Karel. Cross, on the other hand, clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "What a great idea! The more, the merrier, as I always say. That okay with you, Phaea?" Phaea grumbled something under her breath, but nodded her head yes. Ken looked at her with interest. He wasn't used to traveling in groups, but he couldn't let this girl just leave. Especially if he knew her in his past.

Karel nodded. "Well it's settled. Now on to Eterna City!" He marched forward, dragging Phaea and Ken along, while Sparky hopped along side. Cross grabbed Phaea's and Karel's things and ran after them. "Hey guys, you left your stuff!"

* * *

Me: END OF CHAPTER ONE! :D

Phaea: Why does Ken know me?

Ken: Why do I know her?

Cross: Why am I the only sensible one?

Karel: Why won't Phaea become my apprentice? Am I really that annoying?

Phaea: Read my lips. YES.

Me: The real answers will be revealed in time! For now REVIEW! It'll keep Phaea happy and she won't kill Karel!

Phaea: I'm not guaranteeing that!


End file.
